My One Desire
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto waited outside like always and Sasuke eventually showed up, telling him he didn't need to wait as he did every time before now. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


My One Desire

I got a lot of weird looks from the flurry of people exiting the school. It was a private school for rich people so I looked really out of place here, leaning on a wall outside the gates in my old sneakers, beaten up jeans, black t-shirt and the faded orange and brown sweater I had partially zipped up with the hood hanging over my shoulders. These people on the other hand were wearing clean trimmed formal clothes. You know, fancy blouses and such.

It used to make me a little uncomfortable but I've gotten used to it by now. At some point, staring at me in wonder and occasional disapproval would get old and they'd ignore me like I did to them. My expert tactics were to play my new PSP game until Sasuke came out and found me, which could be anywhere from a couple minutes to a half hour from now depending on if he got held up by something.

Having absorbed myself in my game I had no idea how much time passed before I felt a tapping on my shoulder. It must have been a while though since all the students pouring out had thinned to a few people here and there. I grinned at the man in black slacks and a white button up shirt with a few at the top left undone, one ear bud hanging from its thread while the other one remained snug in his ear.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed happily and quickly stole a kiss from him before he could say anything.

"You don't have to keep running here after your classes are over." Sasuke said, _rudely_ not greeting me back.

"Hi to you too." I said with mock anger. "But anyway, how many times am I gonna have to say I do it because I _want_ to until you stop telling me that?"

When Sasuke shrugged in response I knew it wasn't stopping any time soon. It made me a bit exasperated and I was going to whine to him but then he took my hand and started pulling me along so I settled for a huff instead. I quickly picked my bag up as we went. The limo that came to take him home was in view before long and we climbed into it. It peeled away as soon as the door closed.

My raven leaned into the seat and closed his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh and then dropped his arm over the back of the car. I almost laughed at his failure at subtlety. He was usually so good at it but when it came to things like this he was just really obvious. That "come here" gesture didn't escape me and sometimes I wondered if he just thought I'd miss it if he tried to be too subtle. It was sweet that my noticing was such a big deal to him but it was also kind of insulting. Oh well, I was okay with it.

I shuffled closer to him and cupped his cheek, turning his face towards me as I surprised him with a kiss though he was quick to go along with me. It was slow and sweet, my thumb rubbing back and forth as we dropped onto the seats. I slid my fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp; I love the feeling of the black tresses. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, obviously enjoying my attention.

His hands grabbed my waist, running along it a few times before tugging me on top of him. Then his arms wrapped around me and those hands wandered my back. Unsurprisingly our kisses were growing more and more heated as time went on. I eventually pulled my lips out of his reach and grinned down at him. A smoldering onyx gaze settled on me and his hands ceased moving. This guy had such a blank expression, looking as though he didn't care if not for those eyes that demanded my attention.

It sent a shiver down my spine and that twitch of a smirk on his face made me want to hit him. Asshole knew what he did to me. Seeing the effects wear off due to his reaction his hands started moving again. Sasuke locked one arm around me so I couldn't get up, as if I would, and his other hand settled at my nape and insistently pulled me towards him. My raven's slightly heavy breathing got worse at the first sign he wouldn't get his way and it put me in a ridiculously good mood.

When I sent him a smug look his expression quickly changed to that of a scowl but his fingers gripped my neck tighter, refusing to let me go. That's fine then. I hummed happily as I hooked a finger under his chin and tilted it back as I claimed those desperate lips of his. That body jerked as if to say he didn't expect that response. Somehow he never did and it was gratifying to feel his body relax under mine when he knew we weren't stopping, his hold on me loosening to practically nothing.

Sasuke slid both hands up into my blond locks and tugged pleasantly on them. I hummed into the kiss and loved how my boyfriend trembled underneath me. When I dragged my tongue along his lips almost immediately afterwards they parted eagerly for me. With a grin taking over my features I darted inside. My raven moaned softly as I ravaged his mouth. However when I moved to nibbling on his neck a voice shattered our little world with unforgiving finality.

"Master Sasuke, it is not a long journey home so perhaps you shouldn't allow things to get too heated." The driver called back with a teasing voice.

The raven made a "tsk"-ing noise as he snapped his head away, his body tensing up immediately. Ugh, nooo! Damn it, what a fucking mood killer. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing too! Like god, _obviously_ things had already gotten heated and he just _waited_ until we got to this point to say something. That's so fucking cruel. I groaned mournfully into Sasuke's neck and snuggled into him.

It made me happy when I felt him relax a little and his fingers ran through my hair soothingly. I sighed against him and nuzzled his neck affectionately. My sulky mood was quickly vanishing thanks to this. My boyfriend murmured softly to me and his other arm wormed around my waist, holding me possessively to him. It said what he didn't about wanting all my attention on him. Idiot, as if it wouldn't be. I didn't hesitate to kiss his neck lovingly and caress his cheek. His arm squeezed me and I could hear his heart beating faster.

Nuzzling his neck again, I took his hand from my hair and interlaced our fingers above his head. Sasuke firmly squeezed my hand and it was cute, really, how this affected him more than anything I could ever say. With the exception of "I love you", of course! My boyfriend leaned into my touch and sighed contently. We had a really nice atmosphere going when the fucking driver spoke up again, telling us we had arrived. At least he had the decency to sound apologetic.

I wanted to throttle him all the same. The way Sasuke dug his fingers painfully into my hand told me he did too. It might be surprising but my raven was more prone to actually going through with it than me. For the sake of calming him down I managed to push my own anger aside. I kissed up his neck and along his jaw, making him freeze and the pain to disappear from my hand. Then I kissed his cheeks and his eyes and all over his face until the tension left his body. Only then did I gently kiss him on the lips.

Delicate fingers played with the hair at my nape and I pulled away as the driver opened the door. My boyfriend pouted at me, a rare thing that threw me off, and I giggled at him. I pulled him out of the car with me, us hurriedly snatching up our bags from the floor, and waved at the chauffeur distractedly. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge him as we headed for the front doors hand in hand. I wanted to laugh but my raven would surely hit me for it.

He took the lead once we were inside and I let him drag me along. We went straight to his room and his hurry left me half expecting him to pounce on me as soon as we were there. Not that I'd complain if he did. To my great disappointment, that was not what happened. Sasuke went to his desk to put his book bag on—I just left mine by his door—and told me to give him my sweater without looking at me. I didn't know what was happening, but I obediently pulled it off and handed it over to him.

Watching him put it on and drop onto his bed left me bewildered though. That's not fair, Sasuke! You're giving my sweater more love than meee! I mean, he _did_ look really cute with his nose buried in it, but... but... That could be me! Why was I losing to my sweater anyway? Shouldn't I be a hundred, no, a million times better than that thing?!

"I don't get it," I whined, "why are you snuggling with my sweater when I'm right here!"

Sasuke looked up at me for the first time with a blank, unconcerned stare, and told me bluntly, "You're too restless."

I was K. in one move. I could only awkwardly laugh and look away at that. It was true that I'm not good at sitting still.

"Well, I've got this," I said weakly waving my PSP at him, "to keep me behaved so..."

Scratching my cheek pathetically, I nervously crawled into bed with him and was gratified by my boyfriend obliging me. He took his head out from my sweater and tucked it under my head instead. His body pressed against mine and my grin threatened to split my face. For a while, I managed to content myself rubbing his neck and playing with his hair, but eventually went to playing a game to keep myself entertained. It was unfortunate, but I liked to keep busy as opposed to idly laying around. Games and movies were one of the only things that could keep me still. It might not seem like it to Sasuke sometimes, since I couldn't keep still for long, but it was always disappointing when we couldn't be like this.

My gaze trailed off to his desk as my game loaded; it was weird for him to crash as soon as he got home. I knew my raven was tired and I was happy to cuddle with him, but he was such a workaholic that it was hard to picture him relaxing like this in the middle of the day. Sometimes I could coax him into doing stuff with me when his workload was small, but this guy only really relaxed when the day was over or if he finished early. He must be really tired then.

Geez, my game was finally ready and I've suddenly lost all interest in it. My fingers twitched to touch my raven again. I ran around for a bit, wondering if that would help return my interest in it but it was to no avail. Well, I only gave it five minutes so it's not like I tried too hard. With a defeated sigh, I dropped it on his nightstand a little carelessly. My other hand was already rubbing his back and my boyfriend gave a surprised sound at my actions.

It was no shocker when he then asked about my game. I tried to act nonchalant when telling him I just changed my mind, but my frantic heart was telling an entirely different story. While there's no way he could know what exactly caused my "change of heart", it was definitely clear to him that it had to do with him. Gah! I'd bet anything he was smirking right now!

Sasuke's hand slid up to my shoulder and he lightly fisted my shirt as he kissed my collar. A small sound of surprise escaped me this time and I laid there, still as a hawk, in utter confusion. His body slithered on top of mine and then he pushed himself into a sitting position, his hands trailing down to my stomach as he straddled my waist. My blues locked with his blacks and there was a taunting smirk to match the look in his eyes. Damn, he looked so... so tempting.

"Didn't you want to cuddle?" I asked, pushing myself onto my hands with a light grin.

"I changed my mind." Sasuke smirked teasingly as his face inched closer to mine.

My face flushed as he threw my words back at me. Geez, he didn't have to do that. Now all I wanted to do press my face into a pillow and distract myself with my game. My averted eyes were drawn back to him when I felt his forehead press against mine, erasing all escape attempts from my mind. Those endless depths weren't locked with my own, instead half lidded eyes stared down at my lips and he licked his own as he leaned in more.

My breath hitched as the urge to kiss him took over and my body moved on autopilot when his breath mixed with my own. I pressed our noses together as I closed the remaining space. Sasuke's hands traveled up to my chest while one of my hands slid into his hair. My eyes closed as I gently moved my lips against his own, pressing them a little harder together. This guy was too impatient for that though. Even though he enjoyed me taking the lead more, he was nipping at my lower lip and shoved his hands under my shirt.

It was so rare for him to be aggressive in the sac, something that initially surprised me, but now I wanted to laugh whenever he was. So I let him have his way with a grin. I parted my lips for him and his tongue delved in. Our tongues danced with each other while his hands explored every inch of me as if this was his first time. I hummed softly and sat up further, bringing both my arms around him to run along his back.

He broke the kiss then and a rare smile was on his face with his eyes still closed. I wonder what made him so impatient and happy. It really came out of nowhere. When I was about to erase such pointless thoughts with another kiss, my lover ducked down and latched onto my neck. With a grunt, my eyes slowly slid closed and I tilted my head for him. His hands ran over my chest and he seemed determined to stay in control for once. It was... kind of nice.

The raven must have left several hickies by the time he pulled away and he instantly started pulling on my shirt. I obediently lifted my arms with a grin, happily stealing his lips as soon as it was over my head. My shirt was discarded without a thought and my hands cupped his neck eagerly. For a second, it felt like he would become docile but then his hands pressed firmly against my chest and pushed me onto my back. I blinked up at my boyfriend, still with his hands on my chest holding him up.

"I don't get why you're so impatient today." I laughed lightly and grinned, then reached up a hand to his cheek. "Don't you like it when I take my time with you more anyway?"

My boyfriend's lips parted and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. A soft sigh escaped him and his fingers dug into my chest slightly after he melted a little. Sometimes I wondered if he knew how a reaction like that could make me want to hold him and never let go. I caressed his cheek while suppressing such desires. Then my breath was taken away when he opened his eyes halfway and stared into mine with a cloudy expression.

"Does it really matter why?" Sasuke asked quietly, his body lurching forward suddenly and nipping at me lightly.

"Of course it does." I made him look at me. "It will always matter. That's just a part of loving you."

I saw his eyes dilate at those words and his lips were crashing against mine harshly. My lips curled into a knowing smirk as I obliged his demanding kiss, giving him whatever he wanted, and even though he never answered 'why', this was good enough for me. Then Sasuke ground his erection into mine unexpectedly and I gasped with wide eyes while my lover groaned at the wonderful friction. My eyes slipped closed once again as he kept going.

The heated kissing continued and I hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off along with my sweater. Running my fingers over his chest, I tweaked his nipples and caressed his sides before holding him against me. I slid a hand up his back and entangled my fingers in his hair encouragingly. As he continued to grind into me, our moans got muffled behind our kisses. When Sasuke eventually stopped, his lips were descending my chest and his hand was down my pants. He rubbed and stroked me as his mouth left a path of red marks down to my stomach.

My raven ripped my pants off as soon as he got too low for his hand to continue massaging my length without it free of its confines. I propped myself onto my elbows to watch him and those enticing eyes would lock with mine repeatedly as he marked me. That alone was enough to make my entire body feel hot, but seeing that pale hand wrapped around my dick only made me that much more excited. He was soon kissing along my waist and it left me panting with want.

My lover's name came out of my mouth in a cracked voice without my consent, but it did the trick. Onyx orbs locked on me as his whole body shuddered. I said his name with a little more strength this time and his eyes closed like they would when I was jerking him off. When Sasuke opened his eyes again he was looking at my cock and then he swallowed me in one go. My eyes closed at the feeling of that warm mouth and my lips parted.

Oh god, it felt so good. The raven's teeth grazed against my length as he moved his head up and down. He swallowed around me and rubbed his tongue along my dick, twisting his head about. It took some effort, but I managed to force my eyes open and found him staring at me when I did. Damn, he knew how much I liked that. Just like I loved getting to see his face when I fucked him. I really wanted to do that right this minute, but I could tell Sasuke had his own plans.

Those eyes watched me and I could only smile weakly at him. The look in his depths became smug and that would have been so annoying if he weren't sucking me off right now. I moved a hand into his hair and he closed an eye as I caressed it. The raven purred around me and I cursed, it felt so fucking good. Sasuke worked me up, doing the same little things over and over until I went over the edge. I closed my eyes as I came in his mouth. The way he purred as he swallowed all my cum told me he enjoyed it.

I tried to control my heavy breathing and only opened my eyes when he pulled free of my cock. Our gazes locked and he smirked at me as he slowly slithered back up my body. The son of a bitch was making me wait on purpose. I huffed at him and dropped onto my back, not feeling like supporting myself anymore. My precious boyfriend made an annoyed sound when my body dropped away from him and I almost laughed. He went back to kissing up my chest and I brought my hands to his waist.

Hurriedly undoing his pants, I got irritated when his body veered away from me. It wasn't that I didn't know what he wanted, but I wanted to fucking kiss him so it was going to wait! I grabbed his head and pulled it back to me, claiming his lips before he had the chance to react. He hesitated for a moment but then shifted his body back onto me. For some reason, he wanted to dominate the kiss. That wasn't happening this time though. A low moan escaped him when I growled and the kiss became rougher, his resistance all but falling away.

His pants were shoved down afterward and he kicked them off. He moaned more when I rubbed his neglected cock, jerking him off. Kissing became impossible after that because he hid his face in my neck. Sasuke forced "first drawer" out between his moans pleadingly. Wordlessly reaching into the indicated drawer of his nightstand, I pulled out his lube and awkwardly popped the cap with one hand. I spread it over my fingers and watched as he did the same with his legs. It surprised me when he sat up after but I just quietly did the same.

Pale hands rested against my chest and he was panting softly with a face that was quickly making me hard again. While stroking his dick I moved my hand behind him and pushed a finger in. I never took my eyes off him as I prepped him, but I became confused when he didn't hide his face in my neck. My raven didn't like being seen making such erotic faces. It made him uncomfortable and embarrassed so even though it was a huge turn on for me I'd never pushed it.

"Sasuke? Come here." I said softly.

His face flushed with embarrassment when he looked at me, but he didn't move. I frowned at that silent refusal because it was as clear as day that he wasn't comfortable. This time I leaned forward and murmured in his ear, rubbing his prostate with my fingers, and his body trembled before slumping against me. Pale arms wormed around my back and I hummed happily, his face nuzzling into my neck. Sasuke was really cute, clinging to me while I pleasured him.

I continued to finger him until his pre-cum was smeared over my stomach. My raven had the lube in his hands and was pouring some onto one. He rubbed his hands together and then spread it over my cock. Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He shifted closer to me once he let go of my cock and caressed my chest. Nipping at his lower lip so he'd open his mouth, I darted my tongue inside and held him against me with my free hand.

When we broke for air Sasuke said something unexpected. He told me he wanted to ride me, which was shocking given how against it he'd always been. This was something I'd wanted to happen for a long time now, I couldn't begin to tell you how many times I'd fantasized about it, but it was unsettling to have this guy suggest such a thing. No matter how much I wished for it there shouldn't be any way my lover had gotten over how uncomfortable he was with riding me within the week since I last asked him. So of course I questioned it.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"It's fine." Sasuke said tightly.

It sounded anything but fine! Quickly scrambling out from under him in case he got the idiotic idea of impaling himself on me—when he got an idea in his head he got pretty aggressive about it—I was met with my raven's tense gaze when I looked up at him.

"Do you really want to do this?" I hurriedly rambled. "I don't want you doing anything you're not okay with and you've always been so uncomfortable with it and-Where did this even come from?"

"I just... want to do this for you." Sasuke whispered with a blush and averted eyes.

My eyes widened in surprise. It had occurred to me that he was probably doing all this for me but to actually hear him say it... Then I was grinning gently at him. Shifting onto my knees, I cupped his face and gave him the most loving kiss I could muster. Hardly aware of my own eyes closing, I felt his arms circle around my neck as he pressed into me. Dropping my head to his shoulder afterward, I pulled him back into my lap and nipped at his ear.

"It's okay?" I whispered against it, needing to make sure.

Sasuke only nodded so I pulled back and told him I needed to hear it. If he pushed himself to do this when he wasn't ready and I let it happen I would never forgive myself for it. I'm sure my raven knew that too and with a gentle smile on his face, he pressed our foreheads together.

"Yeah, it's okay. Let me do this." Sasuke murmured while caressing my cheeks.

I closed my eyes to the feeling and nodded, removing all the space between us I could and burying my face in his neck. He sounded so much more relaxed and his voice was light with certainty. The raven ran his fingers through my hair and chuckled at how emotional I was getting, but I couldn't help it! I had the greatest boyfriend ever!

When I finally leaned back against the headboard with an eager grin on my face Sasuke got embarrassed again. He wrapped an arm around my neck when I pulled him against me and reached the other one behind him to line up my cock to his entrance. It felt good to be filling him up and I stroked his cock to distract him from my size. He clung to me as he rolled his hips and got used to the feeling of me inside him. He was panting heavily by the time he raised his hips.

It took some time but my lover eventually forgot about his embarrassment and got caught up in the pleasure. That pale ass was bouncing on my cock as fast as it could before long and I could tell he was trying to get my cock in deeper, but he couldn't unless he straightened up some. That's why it wasn't all that surprising when he pulled away so he could. I figured he was too into it to care about me seeing his face anymore but I quickly realized that wasn't the case.

Even though my boyfriend was enjoying himself, that much was obvious from the euphoric face he had, the fact that he wouldn't make eye contact with me told me he was still conscious of being watched right now and didn't like that. His name fell from my lips breathlessly and I pulled him back against me with an arm. There was a part of me that wondered if I should've just let him do as he pleased since he might've wanted the pleasure more, but I knew when he struggled against me that wasn't the case.

If I got in the way of something Sasuke found embarrassing he never resisted it. Never. So I knew he must have been doing that for _me_ since he knew how much I loved to see the faces he made while I pleasured him. Geez, it didn't even have anything to do with how good it felt for him to have me deeper in him!

"Stay here. I want you to stay here." I murmured huskily into his ear.

His arms tightened around my neck as I squeezed him against me. Dropping a hand to the bed to brace myself I thrusted up into him. Sasuke trembled against me as we synchronized our movements together. Whenever a particularly strong moan hit my ears I jumped out of pace and abruptly rammed my hips up into him. If he squeezed me and pressed his face into me more I'd know I'd surprised him by it and that he liked it. We just kept moving and moaning into each other until we climaxed. My boyfriend slumped into me afterwards and we sat there coming down from cloud nine.

"Hey, thanks Sasuke. That was really sweet of you." I grinned while rubbing his back. "So, riding me isn't so bad right?"

I bit my lip as I waited nervously for his response. Did he enjoy it enough that we could do this again in the future?

"Only because it's you." Sasuke whispered softly.

Saying stuff like that only made me want to fuck you again, Sasuke. Well, I wanted to do that anyway but now I wanted to more. It made me really happy to hear him say that though so I pulled him back and gave him a long, tender kiss. He pressed back into me after and I giggled, it was so obvious he wanted to return to cuddling. That was fine, but I didn't feel like moving. Some minutes passed in a companionable silence before he spoke up again.

"You'll get tired of it eventually." Sasuke said such confusing things to me.

"Uh... What?" Was the inevitable answer that came.

"Waiting." Sasuke said, leaving me somewhat exasperated.

"Are we, um, talking about me waiting for you at school again?" I clarified.

"Hn." So, yes then and a dreadful thought suddenly came to me.

"If you were thinking about this while we were fucking, I'm gonna cry." I said weakly.

"Ugh, of course not." Sasuke grumbled irritatedly and tried to pull away from me but I stopped him with a tight grip around him.

"Aw c'mon Sasuke! We _just_ had sex, I couldn't help thinking it!" I protested desperately.

"Hmph." Sasuke was not impressed.

He stopped struggling afterward so he forgave me at least. Definitely wasn't happy though. I murmured a "sorry" into his hair and returned to rubbing his back. It was nice to feel him relax and settle back into me.

"Anyway, getting back to what you said," I stated, "I've got my games to entertain me so you don't need to worry."

"You don't bring them that often." Sasuke retorted easily.

"Aha, that's true but Sasuke," I pulled him back so we were looking at each other and caressed his cheek, "being bored doesn't mean I'll regret waiting for you."

Before he could react to my heartfelt words, I gently kissed him. My raven drew himself closer and the loving kiss became heated. His intensity only fueled my fire and I held him as close as I could. When he pulled away, his face was blank but those onyx depths told another story, so emotional were they. It was so obvious how much my words got to him and it brought a smile to my face. Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed our foreheads together, his breathing ragged.

Giving into my desire, I flipped us so that he was lying on the bed and playfully asked if he was ready for round two. I knew he saw it coming from my already hard cock still inside him and he laughed in a light, welcoming way that warmed my heart. This precious guy that I would do anything for had my heart hammering away in my chest just from the smile he sent me. My lover hugged me and stole a kiss from me before nibbling on my ear.

"My parents aren't home so make sure I can't hold in my screams." He whispered seductively in my ear.

My entire body trembled as my brain ceased to function. Then my hips were ramming mercilessly into him and I dropped my head onto his shoulder. Oh and boy was he screaming. His legs were locked around my waist and I'd sloppily kiss him whenever I could. Sometimes I was left wondering if he knew the power he had over me but it didn't really matter. As long as I had the privilege of loving him for the rest of our lives then I would want for nothing.


End file.
